Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team 2
is a sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team for the PSP. ISN'T IT RELEASED YET? Gameplay Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team. Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 has new features such as a new story mode. Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 also has new characters like Bojack and Bojack Full Power, Turles and Great Ape Turles, Super Saiyan 3 Broly, post-transformation Zarbon, Nail synced with Piccolo, Piccolo fused with Kami, Cooler, Final Form Cooler, Meta-Cooler, King Cold, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Tora, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, and so on. Over 100 characters in 3D in one PSP game. IT'S REAL. passwordall Confirmed Characters * Goku (Base, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) * Adult Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Majin Vegeta * Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) * Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape, Unlock Potential) * Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Teen Trunks (End Of Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Chiaotzu * Chiaotzu (GT) * Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Great Saiyaman) * Ultimate Gohan * Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Baby Possessed) * Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) * Videl (GT) * Bio-Broly * Don Para * Bon Para * Son Para * Ledgic * Gale * Bizu * Commander Nezi * Dr. Myuu * Sigma Force Cannon * DollTaki * Natt * Ribet * Sheila * Zoonama * Princess Oto (Base, True Form) * General Rilldo (Base, Sigma Force Cannon Absorb, Metal Rilldo) * Energy Canon Sigma * Luud * Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Base, Final Form) * Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) * Baby (Base, 2nd Form, Final Form) * Super 17 * Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) * Nuova Shenron (Base, Final Form) * Eis Shenron * Rage Shenron * Oceanus Shenron * Haze Shenron * Naturon Shenron * Future Teen Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) * Future Trunks (Fighting) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) * Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) * Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) * Yamcha * Yamcha (GT) * Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) * Teen Goten (End Of Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Gogeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Vegito (Base, Super Vegito, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Tarble (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) * Piccolo (Base, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami) * Piccolo (GT) (Base, Hell Power) * Krillin * Krillin (GT) * Frieza (Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power, 5th Form, Mecha Frieza) * Majin Frieza * King Cold (Base, 4th Form, 5th Form) * Cell Jr. * Android 16 * Android 17 * Hell Fighter 17 * Android 18 * Android 18 (GT) * Android 19 * Dr. Gero * Majin Buu * Evil Buu * Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, Vegito Absorbed, Frieza Absorbed, Cell Absorbed) * Kid Broly * Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Cooler (Base, Final Form, Metal Cooler) * Coolza * Salza * Doore * Neiz * Amond * Daiz * Cacao * Raisin * Lakasei * Turles (Base, Great Ape) * Dabura * Jeice * Captain Ginyu * Burter * Guldo * Recoome * Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) * Tora (Base, Great Ape) * Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) * Borgos (Base, Great Ape) * Fasha (Base, Great Ape) * Dodoria * Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form, Vegeta Absorbed, Tiencha Absorbed) * Majin Cell * Cellza * Cui * Bojack (Base, Full Power) * Kid Buu * Zangya * Raditz (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) * Teen Nappa * Nappa (Base, Great Ape) * Hatchiyack * Android 13 (Base, Fusion) * Android 14 * Android 15 * Janemba (Base, Final Form) * Lord Slug (Base, Giant) * Nail * Hirudegarn (Base, Final Form) * Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) * Android 8 * Saibamen * Kuriza (Base, Final Form) * Hercule (Base, High Tension) * Tien Shinhan * Tien Shinhan (GT) * Tiencha * Uub (GT) (Base, Majuub) * Kid Pan * Pan (GT) * Bulla * Marron * Master Roshi (Base, Max Power, Jackie Chun) * Yajirobe * Frieza Soldier * Kid Uub * Pikkon * Olibu * Arqua * Torbie * Chapuchai * Maraikoh * Tapkar * Caterpy * Froug * Dr. Wheelo * Babidi * Bibidi * Spopovich * Yamu * Onio (Base, Super Saiyan) * Kid Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) * King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) * Zorn (Base, Great Ape) * Abo (Base, Aka) * Kado (Base, Aka) * Gure * Paragus (Base, Great Ape) * Appule * Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) * Kibito (Base, Kibito Kai) * Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) * Tapion * Kid Piccolo * Teen Yamcha * Kid Krillin * Pilaf * Teen Tien * Kid Chiaotzu * King Piccolo * Oolong * Boss Rabbit * Ox King * Kid Chi Chi * Unnamed Alligator * Orin Temple Bully * Nam * Bacterian * Ranfan * Giran * Colonel Silver * General White * Ninja Murasaki * Major Metallitron * Buyon * Red Ribbon Soldier * General Blue * Arale * Bora * Mercerary Tao * Korin * Commander Yellow * Colonel Violet * Staff Officer Black * Supreme Commander Red * Fangs The Vampire * The Invisible Man * Bandages The Mummy * Spike The Devil Man * Grandpa Gohan (Deceased) * Master Shen * Tambourine * King Chappa * Cymbal * Drum * Popo * Kami * Cyborg Tao * Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) Stages *Rocky Area *Mountain Road *Break Wasteland *Mountain Road Destroyed *Supreme Kai's World *Namek 1 *Namek 2 *Island *Cell Games Arena *Ruined City *Dying Namek *World Tournament Stage *Glacier *Dark planet *Cave *New planet Namek *The tree of Might *Planet vegeta *New planet vegeta *Kami training hideout *Kame house *Time Chamber *Garlic jr temple *Underworld * King kai's world *Master gohan's House *Shopping planet *Majin Space ship *Korin tower *New planet vegeta city destroyed *Inside metal cooler's layer Images www.bandainamcogames.co.jp Trivia * Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 will come out as soon as BattleField 3 and Modern Warfare 3. Bandai says this is no coin * ogeta. * * Bandai officially annonuces that by the end of development Tenkaichi Tag team 2 will have a set list of 10 characters despite confirming 131 characters. * In the Hidden Freiza Saga, Freiza is fully Mecha due to Future Trunks destroying him in the Androids Saga. * Cell is actually Android 21, when Dr. Gero said in the What if: Dr. and Creation I present you the sucessor of 20, Android 21 Cell.''' * Cell says the reason why he's so smart is because he also have some Bulma cells in the Hidden Cell Games 2 saga. * In the Hidden Fusion Saga Chi-Chi and Bulma fuse through dance to form Buli-Buli. * Bandai now declares that Tenkaichi will come out on B.C. April 31, 2012 for USA. They also claimed that anyone who reserves before Halloween will get this exclusive Raditz trasformation (IT ISNT OUT YET ? ) adfigadkjfa dfa d fad fa dfa http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images/3/3b/Raditz_SSJ.jpg Category:Video Games